


Speechless

by weilongfu



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Descriptions of Chronic Pain, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Ram wakes up and finds today is Not A Good Day. King does his best to understand, as he always does.Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblrhere
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Speechless

Ram knew, as his eyes opened, that today was not going to be a good day.

Of course, this was not a measure of whether anything good would happen. But more that today was another flare-up day. A day where the chronic pain in his muscles nearly overrode everything else.

Even worse was that Ram could feel King waking up next to him. And every moment that passed, King was getting closer to waking and feeling the tremors in Ram’s body from the unmedicated pain. 

With limbs that felt weighed down with lead, pinned to them with a thousand hot needles, Ram forced himself to get out of bed. He was successful forcing himself halfway to the bathroom before King finally woke up.

“Cool Boy?” King sat up slowly. “Are you okay?” 

Ram slowly turned to face him, jaw clenched. King rubbed his eyes. Ram’s jaw continued to work, clenching and grinding, but no words came out.

“Are you hurt?” King jumped out of bed and rested a hand on Ram’s arm, earning him a hiss. “Ram?”

Ram met King’s eyes. King immediately removed his hand. Ram offered a shaky smile.

“Cool Boy?” 

Ram shook his head. King frowned.

“Can I do anything?” 

Ram looked to the bathroom. 

“Do you have meds there?”

Ram nodded. 

“Can you make it back to the bed?”

Ram barely shrugged.

“Okay, let me get it for you.” King’s hands hovered for a moment before he ran off. 

Ram sighed and slowly moved back, gingerly laying back into the still warm sheets which failed to offer much comfort. King returned just as soon, the lone pill bottle with Ram’s name on it in his hands with a glass of water. 

“This one?”

Ram’s only reply was to hold out his hand. King shook out two pills into Ram’s hand and handed him the glass of water. 

“Do you need me to call in sick for you?”

Ram shook his head. 

“Breakfast?”

Ram rolled his eyes.

“Do you… do you feel comfortable telling me about this?”

Ram jerked his head in the direction of his phone. King handed it to him. Ram sighed and began to slowly type. King settled in, and kept his distance, ready to learn more about his Cool Boy.


End file.
